El olor de mi Amortentia
by TC-Weasley
Summary: En nuestra vida desde que empezamos a hablar hasta que dejamos de hacerlo, hay dudas que necesitan ser resueltas. Ron va a resolver una muy interesante.


_Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction y aunque no es mi mejor historia me hace ilusión ^^ Quizá me anime y suba un fin completo. Soy principiante así que no seais muy duros jajaj_

_Disfrutad de mi pareja favorita, Ron y Hermione ^^_

**-El olor de mi Amortentia.**

_Capítulo único._

Dos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación le hicieron saber, como cada mañana, que era la hora del desayuno, una de sus favoritas del día.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre alejarse y recorrer el pasillo para llamar a las demás habitaciones de la casa, al igual que había hecho en la suya.

Intentó abrir los ojos y se removió perezoso en la cama. Sabía que si no se levantaba en menos de tres minutos su madre volvería y esta vez no llamaría con tanta dulzura a su puerta, sino que más bien entraría tras echarla abajo pegando gritos, aunque siempre con cariño, eso sí.

Aun así se dio el gusto de quedarse unos segundos más bajo las mantas.

Quedaban a penas dos semanas para empezar, esta vez su sexto curso, en Hogwarts. No tenía muchos buenos recuerdos del curso anterior...Bueno, lo cierto es que cada vez que terminaba un año escolar, no tenía recuerdos buenos. No sabía cómo, pero al final Harry, Hermione y él siempre acababan metidos en líos. Pero especialmente el curso anterior había sido, con diferencia, el peor. Entre otras cosas porque Harry había perdido al único miembro de su familia (sin contar a los Dursley) que le quedaba: Sirius. No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Alguien abrió descaradamente la puerta de su habitación, entró sin permiso y abrió la ventana dejando pasar toda la luz del día mientras gritaba "¡Despierta, Ronald, despierta!"

El pelirrojo se incorporó gruñonamente en la cama.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ginevra? ¡Ya iba a levantarme!-reprochó a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Parece que nos hemos despertado de mal humor, eh!-le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

Se incorporó en la cama frotándose los ojos hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la luz.

-¡Vamos, hoy viene Hermione! No querrás que te vea así.

Su querida hermana salió de la habitación tras guiñarle un ojo.

Ciertamente, desde el año anterior había estado dándole vueltas en su cabeza al hecho de que ya no miraba a Hermione sólo como a una amiga, y su hermana que era una Weasley muy espabilada seguramente se había dado cuenta.

Pero darse cuenta él... no se había dado del todo. Seguía intentando convencerse a sí mismo que eran tonterías, que él era el de siempre y Hermione también. Que seguirían peleando hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Se levantó al fin de la cama, se cambió e intentó peinar su alborotado cabello para que su madre no le echara un discurso de cómo estar presentable a la hora de sentarse a la mesa.

Al bajar las escaleras vió a su familia ya sentada a la mesa.

Dió los buenos días y comenzaron a desayunar. A los pocos minutos su padre salió hacia el Ministerio. Bill, que estaba allí pasando unos días mientras Fleur visitaba a su familia en Francia, le bombardeó a preguntas sobre si pensaba entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de ese año mientras Ginny

discutía con su madre y los gemelos entre ellos.

Al terminar el desayuno, Ron subió a su cuarto para organizarlo (sí, organizarlo) un poco antes de la llegada de Hermione.

Volvió a darle vueltas al tema. Él no podía estar enamorado de su amiga, eso estaba mal ¿no? Se suponía que los amigos sólo eran eso, amigos.

Estaba recogiendo un par de camisetas que se encontraban tiradas por la estancia cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Se giró con una gran sonrisa adivinando quién sería, pero se llevó un gran chasco al ver a sus dos hermanos gemelos entrando a la habitación y lo demostró borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Vamos, Ron!¡Ya sé que querías que entrara otra persona pero al menos demuestra un poco de entusiasmo también por nosotros!-bromeó Fred.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó desganado.

-Necesitamos que vengas un momentín a nuestro cuarto.

-¿A dónde? Já, buen intento. No pienso entrar en esa trampa infernal.

-Oh venga, no somos para tanto hermanito-repuso George dándole un codazo a Fred.

Ron dudó bastante pero no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando sus hermanos lo cogieron y casi arrastraron hacia su habitación.

El pelirrojo entró con precaución mirando al suelo, las paredes y el techo, pues más de una vez se había llevado alguna broma de mal gusto al entrar a la habitación de sus hermanos.

El cuarto estaba más tranquilo que habitualmente y sólo habían unas cuantas cosas esparcidas por allí, cosas que él no conocía y que seguramente fueran inventos de Fred y George.

Reconoció un olor peculiar en el ambiente e intentó adivinar de qué se trataba, pero no logrababa acordarse. Dirigió su mirada hacia el caldero que sus hermanos tenían al lado de una de las camas. Este contenía un líquido brillante y nacarado y un suave vapor ascendia de él formando espirales.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó acercándose al caldero.

-Una poción para un nuevo experimento que vamos a crear-contestó George.

-¿Puedes acercarte y decirnos a qué huele?-le pidió Fred.

Ron se acercó un poco más y cuando iba a agacharse hacia la sustancia, retrocedió y dijo:

-No explotará, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, idiota. Sólo dinos a qué huele.-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Ron aproximó un poco su cara al caldero. La verdad es que no le hacía falta, porque desde que había entrado a la habitación el olor no salía de sus fosas nasales.

-¿Y bien?-insistieron los gemelos.

-Huele bien, huele como a...vainilla, o flores de jazmín. No estoy seguro.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron triunfantes. Cuando Ron iba a preguntar de qué trataba la cosa escucharon voces en el piso de abajo. Hermione había llegado a La Madriguera.

Los gemelos volvieron a sonreír, esta vez más pícaramente, y echaron a su hermano pequeño de la habitación.

Ron se quedó un rato parado frente a la puerta, confuso. Luego volvió su atención a los pasos y las risas que se oían en la escalera. Giró la cabeza y vió a Ginny con Hermione, esta última cargando su baúl al modo muggle. Las dos chicas pararon y centraron su atención en él.

-¡Hola, Ron!-dijo Hermione sonriéndole. Acto seguido dejó el baúl en el suelo y, para sorpresa de los presentes, le dió un gran abrazo al pelirrojo.

Ron le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente aunque un poco atontado. Seguía notando ese olor tan abrumador que había en la habitación de sus hermanos. Cuando se separaron Ginny había bajado de nuevo al piso inferior, así que Ron cogió el baúl de su amiga y caminaron hasta la habitación de su hermana mientras hablaban de cómo les habían ido las vacaciones. Hermione estaba muy emocionada de haber pasado tiempo con sus padres y también se sentía culpable por la muerte de Sirius.

Ambos estuvieron en la habitación de la pelirroja hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta la hora de comer. Después jugaron a los naipes explosivos con Ginny en el salón.

Ron había notado que cada año que pasaba, tras las vacaciones, siempre veía a Hermione más cambiada. Y también más bonita, cosa que lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

Al día siguiente Molly despertó a toda la familia con sus gritos. Fred y George habían estado experimentando de noche y habían llenado la habitación de aquel líquido que Ron vió.

Molly se disculpó con sus otros hijos y con Hermione por haberlos despertado tan temprano, pero los recompensó con un suculento desayuno, del que los gemelos no probaron ni un bocado.

A media tarde los gemelos tuvieron que desgnomizar el jardín como castigo. Molly pidió a Hermione y Ron que fueran al cobertizo a por más mantas, ya que esa noche el frío apretaría.

Las mantas estaban guardadas en unos estantes bastante altos del cobertizo así que Hermione subió a una escalera para poder cogerlas.

Mientras lo hacía Ron no pudo evitar volver a observarla. Realmente la veía diferente y cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se sentía muy tonto. La escalera tembló cuando la chica se dispuso a bajar y, si no fuera porque Ron estaba sujetandola, Hermione se habría caído al suelo. Cuando la chica perdió el equilibrio y bajó de la escalera, él la cogió por detrás en un acto reflejo para que no cayera.

Teniéndola tan cerca, Ron podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón y también, extrañamente, un dulce olor del que nunca se había percatado, ya que nunca había estado tan próximo a ella. La chica olía a una mezcla de jazmín y vainilla muy agradable.

Aún manteniéndola por detrás en una especie de gracioso abrazo, Ron le susurró al oído:

-¿Has estado en la habitación de Fred y George?

Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras un escalofrío cruzaba su espalda, sin separarse de Ron. Parecía estar muy cómoda allí.

Cuando la puerta del cobertizo chirrió y se abrió, Hermione se apartó de Ron rápidamente un poco ruborizada por la situación. Fred y George entraron al lugar.

-Mamá pregunta por qué tardáis tanto en coger unas simples mantas-dijo Fred escrutándolos con la mirada.

-Y-ya...ya íbamos.-contestó Hermione, quien cogió las mantas y salió disparada del cobertizo.

Fred y George miraron a Ron alzando una ceja a la vez.

Ron sentía sus orejas coloradas pero les aguantó la mirada.

-Fred, George...¿qué era el líquido que teníais en vuestro caldero?-preguntó.

Los gemelos se tomaron un momento para contestar.

-Amortentia-dijo George.

-Cada persona huele en ella lo que más quiere o le atrae-completó Fred.

-El filtro de amor más potente del mundo-exclamaron los dos.

Y Ron se atrevió. Se atrevió a decirse a si mismo que sí, que ya no lo podía negar más. Que los amigos a veces no son sólo eso. Y que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que llevaba a Hermione tan dentro, y que ella era tan fundamental en su vida, que no podría ser otra cosa lo que él oliera en su Amortentia.


End file.
